official_comix_shortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Comix Shorts Wiki
Welcome to the Official Comedy Mix Wiki. This page is dedicated to the Comedy Mix series including Comix shorts, Comix Minis, The Data Crew series, etc. About Comix Shorts Comix Shorts is a European stop motion animated series that involve Roblox people named Paul, Noob, Classic, Miles, Quin, and more characters. Comix Shorts have been active from April 13th 2015 - December 9th 2017 (Remasters are still going) About Comix Minis Comix Minis is a sequel of the European stop motion animated series. The thing is, Comix Shorts episodes are usually longer than 1 minute. They became Japanese animated series since Comix Minis Season 4 Rules: # No raiding this page. # No editing the pages without my permission. # No harassing me. # If you're going to give criticism, then do NOT be rude about it; The point for constructive criticism is for people to improve, not to feel bad. # If you want to edit the pages, PLEASE ask permission and do NOT make off topic edits. # If you want to add a page, ask permission & do NOT make off topic and unofficial pages as well. # If you disobey these rules, you will face consequences, ranging from a warning to a ban from the wiki. # If you don't like the pages, then don't look at them, next time, don't see them in the first place. # Sit back and enjoy. FAQ: Q: Do Comix Characters get replaced with new ones? A: Not really, unless the characters are deceased and the old characters like Cooper, Prudence, Greg, etc are still ongoing but they are not used much often as Noob, Classic, Miles & Paul. Q: What seasons of Comix Shorts do you remaster? A: I only remaster Comix Shorts episodes from seasons 1 - 7 Q: Are there any lost episodes? A: Yes but they are not for kids which has Blood, Gore & Sexual Activities Q: How long does it take you to make a Comix Short/Mini? A: It depends on how much Dialog, Movement there are and how long the video is. Most likely, 1 - 3 Hours Q: Do you take episode requests? A: No, Sorry! Q: What software do you use to make a Comix Short/Mini? A: When I made Comix Shorts from seasons 1 - 4, I used Movie Maker but I used Sony Vegas 12 since Season 5 of Comix Shorts. To make a long story short, I use Sony Vegas 14, MS Paint (For the art) & GIMP for the thumbnails Q: When are you going to make 100 Comix Shorts NONSTOP Can you watch them all part 3? A: It's not cancelled, it's just delayed. (Keep in mind, the episodes shown in the 100 Comix Shorts video are NOT in order from seasons 7 - 10). The reason why it's delaying is because of the Youtube Video Editor being removed.I'll even make 308 Comix Shorts and when I make the 100th episode of Comix Minis, then I'll make it. Q: Can I provide you lines for your Comix Shorts/Minis? A: Maybe but just so you know, I'm the director of the lines; so that means I'm the one who makes you say the lines. Q: Will Out of Tea (Comix Minis) have sequels? A: Yes and it will have 5 parts Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse